


Touch me; Drink me (3rd Person Revision)

by SweetPotatoKimchi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotatoKimchi/pseuds/SweetPotatoKimchi
Summary: Changbin is an Alpha Vampire, alive for well over a century , who recently broke up with his boyfriend, Felix, when Felix found his true mate. Still depressed, Changbin heads to a nightclub for other members of the Supernatural world, where, as luck or fate would have it, he meets Hyunjin, a rare Incubus and an Omega, but it seems like Changbin isn't the only one having a hard time resisting the pull of attraction . . . and hunger.(First to Third Person Revision)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	Touch me; Drink me (3rd Person Revision)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!
> 
> So after some requests I took the FIRST story I wrote on here and rewrote it? kinda?  
> The first story I wrote, was a total experience. I didn't think I was that good, and I was trying to find the p.o.v. I write best in. First person is not my best, haha. So I've long wanted to redo this, even if that just meant going through and like...changing pronouns (it's actually so much harder than that, you'd be surprised). I didn't change a whole ton other than that. I did cut out a few parts I didn't like from the first version. I also added a few lines here or there. (the original was also my first attempt at smut........it needed work). But other than a few lines, I also kind of didn't want to change a ton because like.... this story was my first baby, ya know? And I think it is kind of fun to see how much we as author's grow.  
> So anyways, if you, like my twin, wanted to read the plot but can't handle first person (I'm the same way, still don't know why i wrote it in first, murder me), now you can read it without like... idk.... cringing from the pov.. you'll probably still cringe though.  
> Oh yeah. And Changbin's an Alpha. I don't actually mention that a ton. Whooops. Don't think i did even in version one. And like halfway through the story revision I realized I hadn't mentioned it before then... so when it just randomly pops up. flow with me.

Seo Changbin entered the club shortly after 11pm. The scents in the room were an intoxicating mix of blood, sex, and alcohol. Changbin took in a deep breath, trying to isolate which scents were the most alluring. He could smell varying races scattered throughout the room, the most common being werewolves, and there was a heavy concentration of Omega pheromones circulating. There weren’t any scents that stood out in particular, so he moved towards the bar. 

One of his best friends, Han, was manning the counter. Han grinned when he saw him. “Hey, little vamp,” He teased with a smirk, “What can I get you, tonight?” 

Changbin rolled his eyes, “Hey, Jisung. Can I get a bourbon, on the rocks, with a drop of O-neg?” 

Jisung grinned, “Not in the mood for the usual AB positive?”

Changbin shook his head, “No way. Felix was AB positive. I’m not really in the mood for that reminder.” 

Jisung nodded in understanding, grabbing a bottle from behind the counter as well as a glass. “Yeah, I can see that. Have you spoken with him recently?” 

Changbin stiffened a little. “No. I haven’t. Not since him and Chan officially announced their engagement.” 

“Yeah, I heard about that. Minho and Chan had to work pretty closely, a few weeks ago on a new spell for the Grand Magus.” Jisung said, grabbing a dropper with crimson liquid from a small mini fridge. 

“How are things going in The Coalition?” Changbin asked, trying to redirect the conversation. 

Jisung raised his eyebrow, as he pushed down on the dropper, adding the blood to the drink. Despite seeing Changbin’s lame attempt to divert the conversation, he still took pity on him. “They’re okay, I guess. I don’t know as much, obviously. Minho is the Alpha, not me.” He leaned in close, though. “That isn’t to say he doesn’t keep me well fed on gossip, when he can.” 

Changbin nodded. “I’m not surprised. Minho has never been very great at keeping secrets. How did he land a spot on the High Counsel, again?” 

Jisung wiggled his eyebrows, “That’s easy. He became mates with the Grand Magus’ Omega son.” He finished stirring the drink and slid the glass across the bar. 

Changbin picked it up and lifted it to his lips, taking a careful drink. Even though the level of blood in the drink was minimal, Changbin could still feel his teeth lengthen in response, and he was sure his eyes flashed a color that wasn’t human. “What’s up with all the werewolves, tonight?” Changbin asked, taking another sip. 

Jisung grinned, taking an opportunity to wipe down the counter. “You mean you don’t know?” 

Changbin regretted asking, realizing Jisung was just going to take this moment to flaunt his knowledge over his head. “No. But if you’re not going to tell me, forget I asked.”

“Sorry, sorry! You know I can’t help it when I know something you don’t!” He smirked, but continued. “They’re celebrating the rise of a new pack leader.”

Changbin looked around at that, “Seriously? Who? And, what happened?” 

Han shrugged, “They aren’t telling anyone what happened to the old leader, but I can tell you that Woojin is the new Alpha in charge, and his beta cousin Seungmin is his Second.” 

“So then, I guess that the massive omega scent in here is coming from the subservient werewolves?” 

“See, I always knew you were smart,” Jisung punched his arm. “Are you planning on drinking all night? Or are you going to join the dancing?” 

“I don’t know. Is there anyone in here worth dancing with?” Changbin had grown tired of meaningless flings.

“Hmm,” Jisung mused, “I’m not sure. That probably depends on the person. But, are you going to find out moping around or hitting the floor?” 

Changbin groaned, downing the rest of his drink. “I hate it when you have a point.” He threw down payment for the drink and moved to stand. 

“I know!” Jisung said cheerfully, taking the glass. “Now, go knock ‘em dead,” he paused, “Not literally, though.” 

“Yeah, I haven’t had a problem controlling my thirst since I was a younger vampire than Jungin. I’ll be fine.” 

Jisung laughed, “Don’t let him hear you call him young. The little vampire pup has a pretty nasty bite.” Changbin treated his remark to the middle finger, flipped Jisung’s direction over his turned shoulder. 

The vampire worked his way hesitantly through the crowds. He didn’t want to jump into a dance with anyone, although several people, male and female alike, tried to pull him in. Instead, he moved towards the strongest werewolf scents he could locate, moving more determined once he saw Woojin in the crowd. Changbin called out his name as he neared, and Woojin turned to him with a giant grin. 

“Changbin!” He gestured for Changbin to move closer, and Changbin did as requested, clapping his hand over the older’s shoulder once he was next to him.

“I hear congratulations are in order,” Changbin said loudly, over the music.

Woojin blushed a little, “Yeah. I’d ask how you found out, but it seems pretty hard to miss, tonight.” 

Changin laughed, “I would have had no idea if it wasn’t for Han. I’ve been pretty out of news these days.” 

Woojin gave him a look that was full of more pity than Changbin cared to see. “Yeah, I’m not surprised. For what it’s worth, the two of them aren’t happy with how things happened any more than you are.”

Changbin squirmed a little, feeling uncomfortable. “I never said I thought they were happy with how it happened. And I don’t blame them. It just wasn’t easy losing my boyfriend, even if I know he’s with his true mate, now.” 

Woojin nodded, “Yeah, I get that.” 

Changbin shrugged, “But, enough of this depressing talk! This is your celebration! I hear Seungmin’s your Second?” 

Woojin beamed, “Yeah! He’s off somewhere catching up with some friends who came in for the ceremony.” Changbin followed the direction of Woojin’s hand as he pointed towards a table in the corner. Changbin could make out Seungmin talking to a few people, although he could only see a few of them, most of whom he’d seen before. One of them was hidden from view. 

“That’s cool. Maybe I’ll go congratulate him, as well?” 

Woojin nodded, “He’d probably really like that. You’ve been hiding out for way too long, understandably, but we’ve all missed you, Changbin.” 

Changbin smiled, “Thanks, Woojin. I appreciate it.” He gave him a small bro hug before moving towards the table Seungmin was at. As he got closer, Seungmin looked up and saw him approaching. 

“Changbin?” He asked, more than stated. 

“Hey, Seungmin!” Changbin smiled, awkwardly.

Seungmin jumped up. “Holy shit! Changbin! It’s been ages!” 

Changbin braced himself for another awkward conversation, but as Seungmin moved towards him, the person he hadn’t been able to see earlier finally came into view. He was perhaps the most beautiful person Changbin had ever seen, and he was currently laughing about something one of Seungmin’s friends had said. His whole face lit up with his humour, a brilliant, bright smile crossing his features. 

“Changbin?” Seungmin asked, causing Changbin to blink as he realized he’d stopped walking forward. 

“What? Sorry. I got” He slowed, looking for the right word, “Distracted.” 

Seungmin raised his eyebrow, following Changbin’s gaze. His eyes widened, and his mouth opened. “See something you like?” He asked, mouth quirking into a smile. 

Changbin blushed, shaking his head. “What? No?” 

Seungmin laughed, “Don’t worry, Changbin. I can introduce you to my friends.”

Changbin groaned, “I only came over here to congratulate you. Being a pack Second is a pretty big deal!” 

Seungmin grinned, “Thanks! I appreciate the congratulations. In fact, why don’t I give you something in return!” His eyes were twinkling mischievously. Which was never a good sign.

“I- you don’t have to do anything,” Changbin stuttered. But Seungmin just grabbed his arm and pulled him towards his table. 

As they approached, the brilliant boy’s eyes lifted up their direction. His eyes widened as they caught Changbin’s gaze, and then they very deliberately raked over his body. Something in Changbin’s body stirred under the other’s gaze. He took in a shaky breath, continuing his walk. His vision seemed to fade around the edges, until the only thing in his sight was the other boy and the way he was looking at him. 

They reached the table, and Changbin distantly heard Seungmin speaking. “Hyunjin! I’d like you to meet a good friend of mine. This is Changbin.” At his words, the boy’s eyes shifted from Chanbin’s to Seungmin’s. As they left his face, the world seemed to rush back in around Changbin. 

The boy, Hyunjin, had the most perfect set of lips that opened slowly, forming words Changbin was blessed enough to hear. His melodic voice drifted towards him, eyes shifting towards Changbin once more, though this time they didn’t meet his directly. “Changbin,” He said, in a way that Changbin wanted to hear over and over again. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Y-you too, Hyunjin,” Changbin managed to stutter out. He stood up, and Changbin traced his eyes over Hyunjin’s body. He was tall, like  _ really  _ tall. He reached his hand out towards Changbin’s. Changbin carefully reached his own hand out to grasp onto the taller boy’s. His skin was smooth, one of the smoothest Changbin had ever felt. And the warmth of his flesh sent a shock up Changbin’s arm. But what hit him even harder than his touch, was his scent. 

Changbin’s fangs instinctively sharpened, and his mouth watered as the pure scent of unclaimed omega reached his nose. But, it wasn’t just the generic scent of omega in him that called out to Changbin. It was  _ his  _ personal omega scent. His scent was rich vanilla and spice. It washed over Changbin like a tidal wave, making his knees quake. And as their eyes met again, his natural scents seemed to heat up, almost like a candle had been lit. He  _ wanted  _ him, and he wanted him now. 

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin whispered, his tone warning. 

Hyunjin’s eyes flashed to his, before he dropped Changbin’s hand and stepped back. “Sorry, Seungmin. I don’t know what came over me.” 

Seungmin laughed, “Don’t worry about it. Just, save the seduction for the bedroom.” 

Changbin furrowed his brows, “Seduction?” he whispered, confused. 

Hyunjin blushed and gave him a guilty look. “Yeah, sorry, Changbin. I’m an Incubus.” 

Changbin blinked.  _ Oh.  _ “No! Don’t apologize! I liked it!” He blurted out. 

Hyunjin’s eyes widened. “I- most people won’t talk to me after they realize what I am. Something about feeling like they can’t trust anything they feel around me, or something.” 

It was Changbin’s turn to blush. “Well, I’m pretty sure you caught my eye  _ before  _ you used your powers on me.” 

Hyunjin grinned, “Is that so?” 

Seungmin laughed, “Get a room, you two. Or at least take it to the dance floor.” 

They both blushed and looked shyly at the ground, but Changbin bit his lip after a second and held out his hand. “I’m game, if you are,” he whispered. 

Hyunjin took his hand and grinned, “It would be my pleasure, Changbin.” 

They nodded at Seungmin as they moved towards the dance floor. He just waved them away and said, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

Hyunjin grinned, “I guess that means we can do just about anything, since you’re a terrible person.” 

Changbin laughed, “That’s what I understood.”

He led Hyunjin into the crowd, glad he didn’t have a beating heart to speed up and give away his nerves. When the two of them reached a gap in the crowd, Changbin paused, “Is here okay?” 

Hyunjin placed his hands on Changbin’s chest, sliding them up to his neck. “Here is perfect,” He whispered. Changbin looked up into his eyes and bit his lip. 

“Perfect,” He repeated, slowly. Trying to focus in on the beat of the song to start moving. He slipped his hands around Hyunjin’s waist, and pulled him in closer. Hyunjin grinned down at Changbin, leaning his head close to his ear. 

“So, Changbin. What’s a gorgeous vampire like you doing here all alone.” His breath was warm against the vampire’s ear. The heat traveled straight down to his groin, where he felt himself hardening, incredibly fast. 

“I could ask the same thing of you, Incubus,” Changbin responded. 

Hyunjin laughed, before moving himself in closer, one leg slipping between Changbin’s, pushing his knees apart, hips dangerously close to the vampire’s. “I asked first.” 

Changbin met his eyes, hands tightening on the Incubus’ hips. “If you must know, I recently got out of a long term relationship.” 

Hyunjin slowed his dancing, slightly. “That sounds rough. Wanna talk about it?” 

Changbin raised his eyebrow, before he slid his hands to Hyunjin’s ass and pulled him against his crotch. “I’d actually like to finally move on,” he said breathlessly, relishing the feel of Hyunjin’s own, hard body rubbing against his to the beat. 

“I can help with that,” Hyunjin moaned, pushing against Changbin harder. “Am I the first rebound since the break up?” he asked. 

“I’ll tell you over breakfast,” Changbin hummed.

“Breakfast? I haven’t even had dinner, yet,” Hyunjin sighed into his ear. 

“Me either,” The vampire whispered into his neck. “I was thinking we could help each other out with that one,” he pressed his lips into the incubus’ throat. 

At the contact, Hyunjin let out a delicious moan, barely concealed by the music and noise of the club. “God, yes.” He leaned back, eyes staring desperately into Changbin’s.

“My place isn’t too far from here,” Changbin said, eyes dilated with hunger. 

“What are we waiting for?” Hyunjin asked, mischievously. 

“Nothing.” Changbin grabbed his hand, pulling him with him. They moved quickly past the bar.

“Changbin?” Jisung called, confused. Changbin simply turned to him with a wink and a wave, before he pulled Hyunjin from the room. 

They exited the building, giggling the whole way. Changbin turned to Hyunjin once they were beneath the moonlight. “Did you drive?” He asked, impatiently.

Hyunjin shook his head, “No. Sorry.”

Changbin grinned, “Don’t apologize. That’s perfect.”

Hyunjin raised his eyebrow, “Is it?”

Changbin nodded. “Yes. How would you like to take advantage of vampiric super speed?” he asked, lightly. 

Hyunjin laughed, “Never heard that one, before! What did you have in mind.” 

Changbin turned around. “Wanna hop on my back?” 

“Sure you can handle it, pipsqueak?” 

Changbin turned his head over his shoulder, mock hurt on his face. “Seriously? That is a low blow.” 

“Well, it couldn’t be a high blow, or you’d never be able to reach it.” 

“Oh, that’s it,” Changbin snapped. He flipped around, quickly, and lifted Hyunjin up, throwing him over his shoulder. Hyunjin shrieked, but it wasn’t a fearful shriek. It was the kind of shriek you hear on the playground when kids are running around playing tag, or some other game. 

Super speed was one of Changbin’s favorite vampiric perks. Even carrying an Incubus, it only took him three minutes to reach his apartment. he sped through the door to the complex and up the stairs as fast as he could. It didn’t take long at all to reach the penthouse. Changbin had been a vampire for long enough to have amassed a large fortune. He took advantage of it when it came to life’s luxuries. So yeah, he had a penthouse. He stopped just outside his front door, setting Hyunjin down. 

Hyunjin’s hair was wind tousled, but he still looked hotter than any other person Changbin had ever seen. The omega’s eyes were bright as he grinned at Changbin. “I could get used to that.”

Changbin laughed, “Stick around and you can.” He opened up his front door. “Would you like to come in?” He asked, mockingly.

“Vampires are the only ones who need an invite,” Hyunjin laughed at him, stepping through the threshold, easily. 

Changbin rolled his eyes, “Can’t a guy just be polite?” 

Hyunjin turned to stare at Changbin seriously, his scent once again heating up the room. “Changbin, if I wanted a gentleman, I’d have picked up a witch.” 

And just like that, Changbin felt his pants tightening, again. “Well then,” he said, voice raspy and deep. He picked Hyunjin up again and sprinted to the bedroom, throwing him down immediately on his bed, “Consider me officially warned.” 

Changbin climbed up after him, hovering over Hyunjin’s long body. He looked into the other’s eyes, checking for any hesitation. Hyunjin responded by grabbing his neck and yanking him down to meet his lips. Changbin almost moaned at the contact. Instead, he threw myself into the feeling of Hyunjin’s warm flesh pushing against him. It wasn’t long before Hyunjin’s tongue slipped out to run along Chanbin’s lip. Changbin met his tongue with his own, hungrily, feeling the other smile against him, before he was suddenly being flipped.

Changbin blinked, looking up at the beautiful Incubus now pressing down into him. “Something you should know about me,” Hyunjin whispered, dangerously, “Is that I don’t give up control easily.” He grabbed Changbin’s wrists, and pushed them down into the bed. His lips trailed down the other’s jaw and sucked at his neck, while, at the same time, he moved over the shorter body to grind down. That time, Changbin wasn’t able to bite back his moan, or the reflexive buckling of his hips, upward. Hyunjin pulled back, making a tsk sound with his tongue. “Is that what good boys, do?” He asked, seriously. 

Changbin’s eyes widened but not in a bad way. “No,” he whispered, contrite.

“No what?” Hyunjin asked him, seriously. 

He thought for a moment, considering all the different words Hyunjin could want Changbin to call him, before finally settling on one he felt they’d both be okay with. “N-no, Hyung?”

Hyunjin grinned, letting go of one of Changbin’s wrists to brush back some of his hair. “Good boy.” 

Changbin preened at his praise, settling back as Hyunjin resumed his previous actions, sucking along his throat throat. As a vampire, Changbin had always done the biting along the throat. As such, he’d never realized how tantalizing the sensation would be, until Hyunjin started nipping along his pulse line. “Fuck,” He whispered, lost in Hyunjin’s touch. The hand still on his wrist, pushed down harder, while the one in his hair tightened around a few strands. And, as earlier, Hyunjin ground down against his cock. Changbin barely refrained from pushing up, biting his lip. 

“Let me hear you, Changbin,” Hyunjin demanded, huskily, moving back to the other’s lips. He nipped at Changbin’s bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth, before he moved his tongue back into his mouth. Once more, his hips pushed into the other’s, and Changbin hummed around Hyunjin’s mouth. He wanted to move the hand that wasn’t being restrained down, but as he started to budge, the long fingers of Hyunjin’s hand, were suddenly spreading over both wrists, pushing them both down. Changbin huffed a little, in frustration. The hand that was in his hair moved down to grab at the hem of Changbin’s shirt, pulling upwards. Hyunjin leaned back, encouraging Changbin to sit up with him, as he pulled his shirt up his arms. Hyunjin let go of Changbin’s wrists to pull his shirt over them, before he moved to his own shirt, yanking it up. 

Changbin stayed still, not sure what he was allowed to do. Hyunjin grinned at him when his shirt was off, pulling his chest against his own. “Obedience doesn’t come easily to you, does it vampire?” 

Changbin groaned, “Is it that obvious?” 

Hyunjin laughed, “A little. But that’s what makes it more fun.” He pulled Changbin in for a kiss, deliberately licking over his fangs, “Seems you’re pretty hungry, little alpha.You’d better learn to be a good boy if you want a drink.” 

Changbin groaned, hating the implication that Hyunjin would leave him wanting, “Yes, Hyung,” 

Hyunjin kissed him, again, running his warm hands down Changbin’s bare back. “Remember to let me hear you,” He commanded, digging his nails in. Changbin hissed in response, to which Hyunjin smirked. “You liked that?”

Changbin nodded against him.

“What else do you like?” Hyunjin lifted Changbin’s chin to mouth at his throat again, “Tell me, vampire, what do you want me to do next?”

“I want to feel you, Hyung,” Changbin whispered, almost reverent.

Hyunjin pulled him in even tighter, if that were possible. “Feel me how? Isn’t my chest pushed up against yours? Aren’t my lips on your skin?”

“Yes, but-” 

“But, what, Binnie?” He interrupted Changbin, “Use your words.” 

“But I need more,” Changbin tried to wiggle his hips, slightly, as part of his explanation. “It’s so tight.” 

Hyunjin’s lips turned up in approval, hands snaking around Changbin’s waist and down to his beltline. “Since you used your words,” he started to undo the belt, “I will help you out.” 

“Thank you, Hyung,” Changbin whispered, as Hyunjin finished undoing his belt and moved on to the button and zipper. When he had Changbin’s pants undone, Hyunjin moved off of Changbin to help pull his pants and briefs down, freeing his straining cock, precum leaking. 

Finally, Hyunjin pushed him backwards again, propping him up slightly on his pillows. His fingers ran up Changbin’s thighs, lips skimming towards his dick. “Be very still,” He breathed against Changbin’s hip. Then, maintaining eye contact, he slipped his tongue out and licked up the vampire’s precum. As he swallowed, his black eyes suddenly flashed a blue-green color. 

Changbin groaned, head tipping backwards. “Fuck, Hyung,” he whispered. “That feels so fucking good.” The incubus responded by sucking him into his mouth, as far as he could. His hands were still on Changbin’s thighs, tightening as he sucked him off. The noises he was making were causing Changbin’s fangs to grow even longer, achingly so. “Shit, Hyung,” he moaned. “I need to feed.” 

Hyunjin pulled off of his dick, licking his lips. “Ask nicely,” He commanded, pinching Changbin’s leg. 

“P-please, Hyung. Let me feed,” he begged. 

Hyunjin sat up, working at his own belt. “Hmm,” He slid his belt off, folding it next to him on the bed. “Not yet,” He stated, firmly. He undid his button and shimmied out of his pants, throwing them behind him, somewhere. “No, you can’t feed quite yet.”

“Why not?” Changbin whined. He was only half paying attention to the conversation, thoroughly distracted by the sight of Hyunjin’s fully naked body in front of him. 

“Because,” He whispered, coming closer, straddling the vampire, “Blood is supposed to taste the best mid orgasm.” 

Changbin shivered, understanding the implication of his words. 

“Plus,” The incubus continued. His ass, wet with slick, began to rub over Changbin’s crotch, “I’ve never had sex with a vampire, before. I want to know what it tastes like to feed off of your orgasm, while you feed off of mine. I’ve heard it’s next level, good.” He winked at the shorter, “Can you be a good boy so that we can find out?” 

Hyunjin lowered his hips again, grinding hard. Changbin groaned, loudly, “Yes, Hyung. I can be good.” 

Hyunjin leaned over Changbin then, pressing his lips to his. “That’s what I like to hear.” His lips trailed down Changbin’s chest, sucking at a nipple on the way. The sensation caused Changbin’s fangs to pierce the inside of his mouth, and his dick hardened even more. He needed release almost as badly as he needed to feed. But, he stayed still, letting Hyunjin dominate him. Hyunjin sucked a few spots into his chest, before he sat back, again, pushing himself up slightly, while one of his hands moved around Changbin’s dick. He pumped the other a few times, before he positioned himself over him. “Tell me how much you want it,” He demanded.

“I want it bad, Hyung,” Changbin moaned, almost sobbing in desperation. “Please, please fuck me.” 

“With great pleasure, Changbin.” And then he was sinking down onto the alpha, taking all of him in one motion. 

“Shit!” He cried out, the sensation so good he almost came instantly.

The omega gave him a teasing look. “Make sure to hold back until I say so, Binnie,” He instructed. 

“Y-yes, Hyung,” Changbin accepted. 

With a smirk he moved until he was almost off of him, before dropping back down, purposefully. His hands moved up his own chest, sliding into his hair as his lithe body moved gracefully. 

The vampire was panting, hungry and desperate. Hyunjin was also breathing heavily, but where Changbin’s panting was feral, the omega was seductive and almost musical. Plus, his eyes were a constant blue glow. His energy seemed boundless as he fed off of Changbin’s lust. The vampire had a thousand questions he wanted to ask him about what it was like to be an incubus, about how much and how often Hyunjin needed to feed to stay healthy. He could feel his energy being drained, but it recharged quickly with his vampiric powers. 

“Holy shit,” Hyunjin gasped, “There’s no end to your supply. I think you’re even greater than the werewolves and witches I’ve had.” His pace was speeding up, being driven harder and faster by the energy he was gaining. 

“I-I’ve never had better,” Changbin sobbed. “Fuck, Hyung. I really can’t hold back much longer.” 

Hyunjin moaned, “Touch me, Changbin.” 

Changbin immediately put his hands on his legs, sliding up to Hyunjin’s hips. “Where?” he asked, desperately. 

Hyunjin’s hand moved over the alpha’s and pulled him to his cock. “Help me,” he commanded. 

Changbin wrapped his fingers around the omega’s dick and started pumping, timing his fingers to the motion of his bouncing. Hyunjin groaned, head falling back. “I’m getting so close, Changbin. If you get me off, first, you can take control.” 

“Y-yes, Hyung,” Changbin accepted immediately, rubbing down Hyunjin’s shaft, quickly. Hyunjin shifted above him, and Changbin knew the second he found the angle he was looking for. Hyunjin called out, ramming his prostate against Changbin’s dick, again. 

“S-so close,” Hyunjin gasped. Changbin ran his finger over Hyunjin’s tip, and watched the omega’s eyes shut, tightly. “Now, Changbin. Take over.” 

Changbin didn’t need any further permission. He quickly flipped their positions, pushing the other into his bed, taking control of the thrusting. He pushed himself in deep and fast,  _ very  _ fast. The vampire grabbed the boy’s head and pushed it to the side, gaining access to his throat. One of his hands was still sliding along the other’s dick, and the second he felt his release beginning to spill over, Changbin bit down, right into Hyunjin’s vein. 

The rush of blood that flooded into his mouth was the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted. And that sweetness was only amplified by the groaning that accompanied it, as Hyunjin spilled into the vampire’s hand. Hyunjin’s ass clenched around Changbin, seeming to beg him to join him in release. Changbin wanted to, desperately. Feeding, especially on blood filled with the orgasm of an Incubus, was the most pleasurable thing he’d ever experienced, and he needed to cum. 

“I know what you need,” Hyunjin said, voice deep and sultry. “Let go, beautiful. Cum for me.” 

Changbin sucked down, harder, as he gave a final few thrusts. Finally, he stopped holding himself back and released into Hyunjin. As he released, he could feel Hyunjin pulling his energy into himself, groaning euphorically. But, as Changbin fed on him, he simply took the other’s energy in return. They continued like that for several moments, letting their natural predatory instincts go, as they each fed on what they needed. Changbin had never been able to take as much as he was taking from Hyunjin, before. Felix was a witch, which essentially meant he couldn’t take much more from him than from a human. And, Changbin would have rather starved than to eat from a werewolf. But, to feed from an Incubus was by far the greatest thing He’d ever experienced. 

Changbin drank until the pleasure was dull in the omega’s blood. Finally, he pulled back slowly, licking over the puncture marks in Hyunjin’s neck, and then across his own lips to catch any excess liquid. Changbin stared into the incubus’ eyes, his beautiful, glowing eyes, and the incubus stared back. Changbin sighed and pushed off of him, slowly pulling out of his body. Hyunjin groaned at the movement, bringing his fingers down to catch some of the semen that spilled from his body. His fingers brought it up slowly to lick off of his fingers, eyes glowing brighter. Changbin lay down next to him on the bed. Their breathing matched as each slowly came down from their high.

“That was amazing, Hyunjin,” Changbin whispered in the silence. 

Hyunjin laughed, “So we’re back to Hyunjin? What happened to ‘Hyung’?” He asked, lightly.

Changbin rolled my eyes. “I’m pretty sure that between the two of us, I’m the older one,” he said decisively. 

“Is that so?” Hyunjin asked, turning towards the other, elbow propping him up. 

Changbin smirked, “Um, vampire, here. I’ve been alive, well as alive as a vampire can be, for over a century.” 

Hyunjin looked at him, grinning. “Um, Incubus, here. I’ve been alive for over a century, as well.” 

Changbin blinked, “Seriously? When were you born, then?” 

Hyunjin furrowed his brows in deep thought. “Hmm, I was born in 1827, I think. Over in Europe.” 

“Ha!” Changbin burst out gleefully! “I  _ am  _ older!” 

Hyunjin raised his eyebrow. “By how much?” 

“A year?” Changbin said less confidently, “I was born in 1826.” 

“Oh, I see. Forgive me, oh ancient one. How dare I assume we are the same age!” 

“Hey, every year counts when you have an eternity.” 

“Truer words have never been spoken,” Hyunjin agreed. 

“I don’t know. If I said that I’ve never had such amazing sex, I think that would be even more so.” 

Hyunjin laughed, “I stand corrected. I admit that I’ve never felt quite so satisfied, myself. I’ve made it a habit to stay away from vampires in the past. That might have been stupid of me,” He explained. 

“Why?” Changbin asked, tactlessly. 

Hyunjin appraised the other for a moment before sighing in defeat. “Well, my parents were murdered by a vampire, so that might have something to do with it.” 

“Ah,” Changbin whispered, “That makes sense. Why me, then?” he asked, insatiable in my curiosity. 

Hyunjin looked over intensely, thinking quietly, before groaning and throwing up his hands. “Beats me! I’ve never felt so completely drawn in by a single person, before,” He concluded, surprisingly honestly. 

“Me either,” Changbin whispered. 

“Not even the ex you mentioned at the club?” 

Changbin thought for a moment. “Not like with you, no. Felix is great, but” he hesitated, “There wasn’t a natural spark, there. We worked for something, together, and it was amazing, but I wasn’t surprised when he found his true mate with someone else.” 

“True mates?” Hyunjin asked, snorting. “You actually believe in those?” 

Changbin shrugged, “I didn’t. But, the Coalition was researching them. They uncovered an ancient spell, and Felix and his true mate, Chan, happened to be on the team that was working on it. Basically, they activated the spell, and the rest is history.” 

Hyunjin made a sound of disbelief. “Seriously? That’s insane.” 

“Yeah, I know. But, enough about exes. I genuinely don’t want to think about anyone but you.” 

“Aren’t you just a total sweet talker, Changbin?” Hyunjin giggled. “I hate to say it, but even with all the energy I just absorbed, I’m exhausted. I could use a good night’s sleep.” 

Changbin panicked, “What, you’re not leaving, are you?” 

Hyunjin turned to him, seriously. “I wasn't planning on it. You did promise me breakfast, after all.” 

“And I keep my promises. I’ll happily get you breakfast, of whatever variety you’d like.” 

“Hmm, that sounds like a deal. Now, I’d like to clean up a little before turning in.” 

Changbin jumped off his bed, quickly. Zipping into his bathroom for a washcloth. Once he had a damp one, he sped back to Hyunjin and together they took the time to clean themselves up. When they were done, Changbin lifted the blankets up from his bed, and helped Hyunjin in, where he then pulled me the other into his chest. “Is this okay?” He asked.

“Better than okay,” Hyunjin confirmed. “In fact, I’d say this is perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You made it! 
> 
> So yeah. I always love comments. Even though I've gotten totally shit at responding to them the last few months.  
> I'm working on all of my other stories, but I really wanted to posting something because... idk... posting is my happy place? And anyways, like, I just don't have time to write as much as I want to this week. (although i have taken to long had writing chapter 13 of Expectation's Dance during my lunch)
> 
> Love you!
> 
> ~SweetPotatoKimchi~


End file.
